1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motorized cameras wherein the winding and rewinding of film are performed by a built-in electric motor.
More particularly it relates to a camera capable of displaying the fact that winding or rewinding of the film is in progress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, particularly in the field of leaf shutter type (medium priced) cameras, a tendency toward full automation thereof has developed and this trend is spreading to the field of single lens reflex cameras. The term "full automation" herein used implies that as is well known, not only the exposure operation as a matter of course, but all other operations including film winding and focusing, and film rewinding at the film end, are automatically carried out by the electric motor incorporated in the camera housing, thus freeing the photographer from the distraction of carrying out a troublesome sequence of operations. This tends to improve the quality of photographs for all levels of photographer capabilities.
Such automatization, however, gives the rise to another aspect in that a new capability which has been unnecessary to the manually-operated camera becomes necessary to provide. For example, when it is desired to ensure that the film is normally advanced by the rapid-winding lever, it is usually sufficient to be aware of whether the rewind knob rotates suffices. Also when rewinding, the operator needs to operate the rewind crank manually. Therefore, it was easy for the operator to ascertain that normal film rewinding is in operation and to detect when the film is fully rewound. However since motorized winding and rewinding naturally makes the rewind knob or crank unnecessary, means indicating a the proof on the normal film transporting condition is no longer available. Therefore, means must be provided for observing how the film is being transported. In addition thereto, from the standpoint of providing full automatization including in a true sense, there is also the need to provide means for stopping the rewinding operation automatically when the film is fully rewound on the supply reel.